


In which Frederic Chopin and Franz Liszt crush on each other, have a baby, and get married in almost that order

by ChopinLiebchen1810



Category: Impromptu (1991)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Chopin and Liszt are in love, F/M, M/M, Male Lactation, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of vaginal sex, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex after birth, slightly graphic birth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 19:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17772875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChopinLiebchen1810/pseuds/ChopinLiebchen1810
Summary: Chopin moves from Warsaw, Poland to Paris, France to escape the Russians in Poland and his baby's unwanted father. Franz Liszt moves to Paris after his father dies, and falls in love with the sickly, bashful, but charming Chopin after meeting at a masquerade ball. Together they become the musical legends and talk of fashionable Paris and Europe while becoming husbands, raising a family, and dealing with the pressures that come from being famous married composers/pianists .





	In which Frederic Chopin and Franz Liszt crush on each other, have a baby, and get married in almost that order

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic I've posted on here. I will do more editing if needed. Don't like, don't read. Reviews and kudos are always welcome. Ciao, and enjoy!

..... Marie Cezesawa Natasza  
Eugene,I need to leave,right now.I do hope you're not coming down with something again,Friederic.Do you mind if Franz takes you to his home? No,Eugene. Franz!! Eugene, Friederic? Friederic's not well, take him to your house,if you don't mind.Of course,Bon nuit.Good night,Franz,Friederic.Chopino,your coat,hat,gloves.K- keep the gloves for me.There,carefully.I can pull out the seat if you want.Please do°timwskip°Chopin groaned,his free hand grasping the seat cushion.He barely registered his water breaking,his face turned red and he looked away from Franz embarrassed.Chopinetto,are you expecting?I am....if I am it's not yours,I promise!Be reasonable,Chopin,you've been here only a months.This is my home,alright,Franz said quietly, climbing out of the carriage,and then carrying Chopin to the door,and nudging it open.Friederic,I'm putting you in my room-But where-My room has two beds in it,it will make it easier to take care of you.F-Franz,thank you. Anything for you Friederic.Sit down,ok,I'll get you a dressing robe.Not a thick one,I feel like I'm burning.I'll get you some ice and ice water for your face.I'll be back soon.Pośpiesz się,potrzebuję cię ze mną,Franzi.Pomagasz z bólem,sprawiasz,że czuję się trochę lepiej.Franz nodded,and walked down stairs into the kitchen grabbing a clean bucket of water and dropping ice into it,then scooped ice into a smaller ice box,and trekked back up stairs.Friederic,let's get your clothes off, OK?There,all done.Franz,veux-tu....Est-ce que je ferais quoi pour toi?Frotte-moi mon estomac,s'il te plaît.J'aime ça,et tes mains sont très douces.Eh bien,Friederic.Do vous voulez quelque chose d'autre?F-feed me ice,and hold me.Oui,Friederic,mon cheriè.•••Franz!F-Franz,wake up!Chopino?Franzi,I-I need...to give birth now.Chopino,reprisre,I'm right here.Come now,lean in me,Franz whispered.Push slowly.Oui,Chopin nodded,futilely trying to resist the urge to scream as his baby crowned slowly. "Franz.... Brulé!" "Give me your hand, Friederic, Franz whispered, taking his Friederic's pale hand in his and guiding it in between the pianist's shaking legs and letting it rest on on baby's head. "Your baby, Friederic. You've worked so hard, Franz whispered, gently twisting the baby's head, Chopin moaned, half screamed from the pain. Friederic reached his other hand down slowly, before grabbing his baby's shoulders and half pushing and pulling his baby out of his body with one last scream. Exhausted, he fell back into Franz arms clutching his daughter to his chest. "Marie... Your papa... I love you so much, Chopin sobbed, as his daughter groroped around his chest for his breast. " Frederic, show her your breast. Put your nipple below her mouth." Chopin moaned softly, feelings other then fatherly pride stirring. Twisting around with a groan, he caught Franz's lips with his own, kissing him hungrily, before Franz pulled back. "Friederic, are you just kissing me for fun, or do you really-" "I want to be yours, even if that means wearing a sign on my back saying I belong to Franz Liszt. I love you, and I want you to make love to me. Please?" "Friederic, you just had a baby, I'd hurt you." "That was my puss but you can have my ass, for now. You can't hurt me if we do of this way." "Alright, Friederic, but only because I'm in love with you, and you won't be hurt. Don't move" "I promise, just hurry, I'm dying for you to take my ass' virginity." "Friederic, you just had a child! And now you're being so seductive I'm struggling to put our child to bed." "Right, she's yours too, Friederic said smugly, as Franz climbed in between Friederic's spread legs, rubbing his hands over Chopin's body, while gently shoving into the younger's ass. He grabbed Chopin's other breast, and played with it before sucking his nipple into his mouth and eagerly drinking each drop of milk that followed. " Franzi, not just now, but when Marie is older, you will get me pregnant- ah!" "Your wish is my command, my beautiful emperor, Franz replied, speeding up and switching to Chopin's other breast. Chopin reached up, one hand pulling Franz's face closer to his breast, while roughly squeezing and massaging his other breast. Chopin moaned loudly, prompting someone random passerby on the street below to shout for them to be quiet. "I'll be as loud as I wish, Chopin shouted back, before moaning again, but twice as loud. Franz moaned, shivering as he came. He bit down on Chopin's nipple, pulling the other one, while Chopin screamed from the pleasure as he also came before pressing kisses to Franz's forehead. " Franz, I want you to do that to me every single time you make love to me. Whatever that was. And don't worry about cleaning me, I can take it all in, every drop. I love you, Franz Liszt. And I love you, Friederic, Franz whispered before brushing the wet towels off the bed and tucking the covers over them both. •••••• "Franz, Friederic!" "Franz, hurry up and grey dressed before Eugene finds you nude in my bed." "I'm already dressed, Friederic, good morning, love. Good morning, Franzi. Now go let Eugene in before he breaks the door." Franz nodded before running down the stairs, and returning with Eugene, who dropped boxes into the table in the living room. "Good morning, Friederic. How do you feel?" "Very well for having a baby, and then having two rounds of very hot love making in the past ten or more hours, Chopin smirked, turning so Eugene could see his daughter, who was on Chopin's breast again. " Friederic! Franz, are you sure this is the same Friederic from last night?!" "Well, I was here all night, and Friederic was 'dying for you to take my ass' virginity', so yes. "Too many details, Franz, thank you very much.


End file.
